NAKAMA
by Ashi Altair
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya asks Kurosaki Ichigo the question he has encountered for more than three times. So, why is he having a hard time answering it now?
1. Chapter 1

Oh well. I just uploaded two stories hours earlier..

and here I am again, uploading another one.

HAHA. This is not one shot anymore. I just felt like making chapters with around 1000 words only.

This is not proofread so, expect typos.

The time line is after , err, excuse me about that...

Time line is set after the Winter War. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**NAKAMA**

**Chapter One: Stirrings**

This is the first time. The first time Kurosaki Ichigo is having a hard time answering a question that has been asked to him before. Normally, he could just answer it straight away without thinking. The answer was like a reflex—it was natural and innate. He has recited the answer so many times that he must have memorized it already. So now, why is he having a hard time answering?

"For the second time, Kurosaki Ichigo," Kuchiki Byakuya said. The orange-haired Shinigami glared at the expressionless face of the 6th squad captain. "I'm asking you to answer my question."

Wow, that was an unexpected one. Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th leader of the noble Kuchiki Clan, and the captain of the 6th squad of the Gotei 13 actually _asked_ him to answer his question. Ichigo continued to stare at the stone-faced Kuchiki in front of him. "What?" was the only reaction he was able to utter.

Kuchiki Byakuya sighed in exasperation. Nobody has the right to make him repeat his question, most especially not this Substitute Shinigami, who has no manners and breeding of sort. "I will not repeat my question, _kozo_."

Ichigo just continued staring at him (he couldn't think of any other reaction). What was this person's problem? Why not just repeat the question? He's not some precious deity for him to—.

Kuchiki Byakuya cleared his throat. "Answer me or I'll take Rukia away without listening to your _reasons_."

Ichigo blinked. His last word definitely sounded like 'futile reasons'. And what was this thing about taking Rukia away? Was that what they were talking about?

A buzzing sound inside his head.

Kuchiki Byakuya waited.

Finally, Ichigo came to his senses.

"Wait!" he shouted. "Why are you taking Rukia back to Soul Society?!"

So much for the late reaction. Kuchiki Byakuya sighed once more and stood up, ignoring the shouts and curses of the Substitute Shinigami behind him.

The moment Byakuya was out of his sight, Ichigo sat down again, trying to regain his composure. How could he forget about the topic of their conversation? It was Rukia, for crying out loud! Byakuya is going to take her away! He mentally slapped his face three times for being so stupid and forgetful. Wait. Why is he like this, anyway? Rukia going back to Soul Society is not really a big deal. He could just transform as a Shinigami and ask _Geta Boushi_ to open the Senkai Gate for him. But… Why would he want to go back to Soul Society, anyway? Just to see that crazed midget? Nah. Even if he's not knowledgeable about technical things in Soul Society, he knows that opening the Senkai Gate is not that simple and easy—for a Substitute Shinigami, which is not an official part of Seireitei, that is.

Mentally, again, Ichigo slapped his face. He should stop thinking about these things. It's not worth his time and effort. He stood up and stomped out of his room. On his way down, he saw Rukia leaning on the wall.

"Oh, Ichigo," she greeted. "How was your talk with _nii-sama_?" she asked quite cheerfully, unaware of the bad news his wonderful _nii-sama_ has brought her.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Figures," she said.

"What?"

"Because _nii-sama_ talked to me the moment he stepped out of your room," she answered. "He said that he would go here again the same time tomorrow. He's not yet finished with you."

Ichigo sighed. No way would he want to see and talk with that heartless Kuchiki Byakuya again. Not about anything, most especially about that dreaded question that he _must_ answer, or else, Rukia would be gone. No more sing-song voices in school. No more insults about him. No more midgets around. Well, isn't that nice? … Actually, it's not. Just by thinking about it, Ichigo's spirits suddenly goes down. Life would be too boring without an annoying midget around.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia called. She waved in front of him. "Stop spacing out."

"Huh? What?" Ichigo scowled at her. "I'm not spacing out!"

"You are."

"Am not."

"Tsk. Whatever." She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to Urahara's," she said. "I have to return him some things."

"What things?" Certainly, he didn't notice Rukia bring home some weird 'goodies' from the Urahara _Shouten_.

"It's not your problem anymore," she said. Before going out, she said, "One more thing. Think of an excuse for me. I'd be gone for a couple of days. I need to go back to Soul Society."

That sent the adrenalin throughout the Substitute Shinigami's body. "You're not going anywhere," he said. He took her wrist and pulled her inside the house.

"What?"

"You're staying _here_."

"No," she growled. "I need to go. It's _nii-sama_'s orders."

Ichigo snorted. Byakuya's orders, huh? If he let her go to Soul Society, he might not be able to see her ever again. There's no way that's ever gonna happen.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "Let go!"

Instead of shouting back, Ichigo pulled Rukia to his room and threw her on his bed. "You're going to stay here," he ordered. "You're not going anywhere."

Rukia stood up and started towards the window. Ichigo tried to pull her back but the petite Shinigami kicked him in the shin and jumped out the moment she was not within Ichigo's reach.

Ichigo banged the wall. "Damn," he muttered.

* * *

Ah well... How was it? *wipes sweat*

Looks like Ichigo is having a hard time with his brain, eh? HAHAHA

Please review and thanks for reading! *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

Wah. I'm here again. Thank you for all the people who reviewed the first chapter and for those who put this on Story Alert. :D

**SPOILER ALERT** BTW. If you haven't read the latest chapters from Bleach (chap 397-8 in my case). Don't read this yet. XD

**If I tell you I own Bleach, would you believe?**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Five Hours**

One hour.

Two hours.

Three…

Four…

Five…

Kurosaki Ichigo stood up and stomped outside of his room. "That's it," he muttered. "I'm going to _Geta Boushi_."

"_Ichi-nii_…" His younger sister—the sweet one—called him. "Where are you going in this time of night?" she asked.

"Somewhere," he told her, then, continued towards the door.

But then, Kurosaki Isshin came charging towards his eldest son while shouting, "You're not going anywheeeeeeeeee—."

Ichigo did not let him finish. He gave him a quick jab that sent him flying towards the other side of the house. "Shut up, old man. I have things to do."

But, of course, we all know Isshin; he just won't let his son escape the ritual (the kicking and shouting before something productive happens) and go out enjoy himself with a beautiful woman out there and do…

Karin—the boyish daughter—kicked him in the shin to pull him back to reality. "Stop it, whatever you're thinking, old man," she muttered, and then went back to whatever she was doing in the living room. "_Ichi-nii_ is old enough to go out."

Ichigo just sighed. All the things that happened during the war seemed pointless. His father's—though he doesn't want to admit it because of the person's mental state—attitude has not changed a bit. Where was his serious face when he first showed up as a Shinigami in front of him? Seriously, this man needs medical assistance. "See 'ya."

When Ichigo was about to touch the knob, the door suddenly slammed open and in came Kuchiki Rukia. "Oh, Ichigo. What happened to you?" She looked at the slumped Ichigo on the floor, wearing a face mixed with disbelief and relief.

Ichigo quickly recovered and clutched Rukia's collar. "Where the hell have you been?!" he shouted.

Rukia covered her face to avoid the splattering saliva coming out of Ichigo's mouth. Yuzu started preparing their dinner—the family's already complete—while Isshin just shrugged. Ichigo would be fine by now; Rukia's already back.

Rukia pushed Ichigo hard enough for him to hit the wall. "Didn't I tell you where I went?!" she retorted. She doesn't need to pretend in front of the Kurosaki family anymore. Karin has long known that Rukia is a Shinigami too, just like his older brother. Isshin knows everything—or so he claims—about the 'couple' from the start (he said that he was just acting innocent). As for Yuzu, the sweet girl doesn't need an explanation, really. She still likes Rukia-chan no matter how loud she is now in front of her.

Ichigo stared at her. Then, he tried a different approach. "What took you so long?!" he shouted.

"I wasn't out long enough for you to be that angry!" she shouted back.

"I'm not angry!"

"Then, why are you shouting at me?"

"You're shouting at me too!"

"You were the one who shouted first!" Rukia glared at him. What is this man's problem? She was just out for around five hours. She wasn't even able to greet his _nii-sama _before going back to the Living World. She wasn't even able to pick up the newest merchandise of Chappy the Rabbit from the Shinigami Women's Association. She even forgot to pay respects to _Kaien-dono's_ memorial in Rukongai. Ichigo's been acting like another set of enemies would appear and punch a hole through her chest again (not that she's _that_ weak; it's just purely paranoia in Ichigo's part). God, it's just freaking FIVE hours. What is so wrong with that?!

Just then, a knowing grin spread on her face.

"Heh," she said. "You missed me, didn't you?"

Bull's eye. Ichigo turned beet red and couldn't utter a decent word. Rukia waited, tapping her feet lightly as if trying to make rhythm out of Ichigo's attempt to speak. Of course, she was well-aware of how the other family members reacted to this rare sight. Isshin was snickering with Karin (the first in history that the two had the same reaction) at the living room, and Yuzu was confused and worried at how his older brother looks like. She is too kind, by the way, to laugh out loud in front of the carrot-top so she decided to tease him some more when they are alone in Ichigo's room.

After a full five minutes, Ichigo was able to shout, "NO!" Rukia nodded and murmured, "I see" before, finally, removing her shoes. Ichigo scowled even more with her dismissive reaction about the matter. He was about to throw curses at her when a hell butterfly landed on Rukia's shoulder. He suddenly felt like strangling the poor creature and throwing out of their house. Usually, when hell butterflies come fluttering inside his room, this means that Rukia needs to go to Soul Society. He's not going to let her out of his sight anymore.

Too late for him. The hell butterfly went already and Rukia got the message already.

"What?" he asked. "You're going to Soul Society again?"

"It was from _nii-sama_," she answered.

"What did it say?" he asked, hoping that the 6th squad Captain would postpone the 'interview' tomorrow.

"Same time, same place. And make sure that Rukia would be there too," Rukia said.

The night ended quietly. Ichigo went back to his room after dinner, and Rukia followed after Karin and Yuzu has slept. Ichigo didn't bother check on his father; he already has a problem worse than what Aizen has given the whole Soul Society. He's too tired to have another session of shouting and kicking. He must save his remaining energy to think about his answer for Byakuya's question. Oh well, despite whatever happened that day, he was glad he could still hear the soft snore coming from his closet.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D

REVIEW!!!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

O-hisashiburi desu. :D

Ugh, I'm stressed right now :'( Too many noisy children in our house *cries*

I hope Kubo-sensei could help me ease my stress by giving me the rights to Bleach. XD

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_**The**_** Interview**

Kurosaki Ichigo eyed the 28th leader of the noble Kuchiki Clan sit in front of him. Kuchiki Rukia, his adoptive sister, sat a few inches behind him. This whole formality thing is making him want to bang his head right in front of the Kuchiki siblings. Just what on earth does Byakuya want?

"Wait," Kurosaki Ichigo said, raising one of his hands to stop Byakuya from saying whatever he was about to say. Rukia half-glared at Ichigo. She knows that he does not respect her _nii-sama_ like the others do (probably because of what happened at the Soukyoku before), but she did not expect that he would not let him speak even before Byakuya showing any sign of even opening his mouth. As usual, on the other hand, Byakuya just watched the Substitute Shinigami with his expressionless gaze.

"Before you say anything," Ichigo continued. "Why do we need Rukia to be in here?"

"Because we're talking about her," Byakuya answered.

Rukia nodded. Ichigo, maybe for the first and last time, acknowledged Byakuya's logic. It sounded right. It _may_ be right. But he's not going to let him win. No.

"But this is manly talk," he pouted.

Rukia stifled a laugh. She covered her mouth and looked at Ichigo. She almost couldn't believe what Ichigo had said. She hadn't thought that the words 'manly' and 'talk'—or even the phrase 'manly talk'—could be used in one sentence coming from Ichigo's mouth. To top it off, it came out with a _pout_. Imagine that. Rukia watched her _nii-sama_ and waited for his reaction even though she knows that watching him for a decade would net her nothing.

Ichigo, on the other hand, just realized what he had said. He mentally stabbed himself with Zangetsu's bankai. Those words must not reach his father's ears. But, that would come later. For now...

Byakuya cleared his throat. With that, Rukia regained her composure and wiped the tears off her face. "Let's start this already," Byakuya said. "I have important things to do afterwards."

"Then, why don't you attend to those important things first?" Ichigo spat, obviously irritated and uneasy about the topic.

"Ichigo," Rukia growled.

"Shut up, midget. I'm not talking to you," Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya called. "How dare you call my sister like that and oppose my idea?"

"Idea?" Rukia looked at Byakuya, but was ignored. She was just there to put pressure on the Kurosaki brat. Kuchiki Byakuya does not intend to tell her about the topic at hand. He would do that after Kurosaki Ichigo answered the question. Nobles, even though people call them cold and heartless, consider other people's opinions about certain matters, especially when they are deeply involved in the situation. In this case, he would not love to admit, but this Kurosaki brat is deeply involved.

"So…" Byakuya continued. "Answer the question now. You know the consequence of not answering."

Ichigo gulped. He's not yet ready to tell him his answer. It's hard to answer Kuchiki Byakuya when we're talking about his sister. He does not know what kind of answer is _proper_ for Kuchiki Byakuya—one that would not give him a hundred flying sakura petals all over his room.

"Uhm…" Ichigo looked at Rukia, who mirrored the worry in his eyes. "Does it have to be now?"

"Of course," Byakuya answered.

Ichigo thought for a while. Surely, he would not want Rukia to be around when he answers the question. It would be way too embarrassing. The answer inside his head is very out of character. Rukia would definitely laugh and humiliate him the moment she hears his answer.

"Can't you just give me some more time about his?" Ichigo asked.

"Why would I give you more time?"

"So that I could think of a good answer."

"I believe that you have answered this question for more than once," Byakuya said. "Why do you have to think of a good one?"

"Well…" Ichigo scratched his head. There's no way Byakuya would understand him. "It's…" He glanced at Rukia. "It's a different situation."

"What's different?"

"The situation!" Ichigo said. "Damn it, Byakuya. Can't you get the situation in here?"

"I fully understand what is happening right now, _kozo_."

Ichigo stared at him. He knows there's no way Byakuya would let him escape. Inwardly, he grinned. He just has to prolong this conversation and bore Byakuya to death. A Gotei 13 Captain, let alone the nobility part, has a lot of things to do. For sure, if he decides that this conversation would go nowhere, he would go away and would stop pestering him. But, of course, the possibility of boring Byakuya to death might result to the abrupt return of Rukia to Soul Society. He might not be able to see her again.

That, he would not allow.

So, there's this one last choice. Embarrassing, yes, but he has to do it since it's for making Rukia stay with them in the Living World. Ichigo gulped. Here we go…

"Please," he said. Ichigo bowed low enough for his forehead to touch the floor. "Give me more time to answer the question," he continued. He looked at Byakuya straight in the eye. "I beg you."

The Substitute Shinigami knows that the moment Byakuya steps out of his room, Rukia would annoy him to no end, asking about the question that made him _beg _and _bow_ in front of Kuchiki Byakuya.

The Captain rubbed his chin, as if contemplating. Ichigo knows that deep inside, this Kuchiki Byakuya is laughing his ass off.

"Very well," Byakuya finally broke the silence.

Ichigo straightened up. Rukia was surprised. She never expected that her _nii-sama_ would let this slide. Time is important for nobles. This is very out of this world. This day would definitely be written in history books.

"Really?" Ichigo smiled. "Thank god," he murmured.

"Three days," Byakuya said. "After three days, I'll go back here. Same time, same place." He looked at Rukia. "Without her with us. I can see that you are having a hard time answering because of her presence."

"So you've noticed," Ichigo muttered.

The moment Byakuya disappeared; Rukia stood up in front of Ichigo and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What is _Byakuya-nii-sama_'s question?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed. He may have escaped Byakuya tonight but Rukia would not allow him to let it go just like that. He knows that bowing, pleading, begging, even crying, would not make Rukia back off and let him go.

* * *

I don't like the ending. :O

anyways, i love bullying Ichigo. So, the next chapter would be another bullying *evil laugh*

thank you for reading. 3


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaaack with a late update and a rather short chapter. Mwhahaha

Hopefully, I could update faster. *prays*

* * *

**Chapter Four: Rukia's Voice**

"But this is manly talk," Isshin pouted as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Rukia covered her face with the throw pillow. Karin stared at her father and grunted. This has been the umpteenth time he did that. For sure, this is about her _Ichi-nii_ because he has been shouting the whole time whenever their father says those words. She sighed. Will there ever be a peaceful day inside this house?

"Shut up, old man," Ichigo muttered. "It's not funny." He stood up and pulled Rukia. "Let's go," he said.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia protested. "Where are you going? Why do I have to go with you?"

"She's right, Ichigo!" Isshin shouted and pointed at his son accusingly. "Where do you intend to go? Are you planning to do manly things with her?"

Ichigo flushed and released Rukia to approach his crazy father. "That's it!"

Isshin posed to attack his approaching son. "Come on, Ichigo!" he said. He winked at Rukia and focused back on Ichigo. Rukia nodded and covered her mouth. Yuzu emerged from the kitchen and sat down beside Karin.

"Hey, _Karin-chan_, what's happening?" she asked.

"Don't mind them," Karin said. "They're always like that. It's just that…" Karin looked at Rukia. It's better to let Yuzu find that out herself. She is not sure what actually is happening, but she knows there is something different.

"_Karin-chan?_" Yuzu called her attention. "It's just that… what?"

"Ah, it's nothing," she said. "It's just that the old man has got worse."

"I see…" Yuzu sat beside Karin and turned on the television. "Ah!"

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Ichigo scowled at the television screen while Isshin immediately sat down beside Yuzu. Rukia put down the pillow and started watching the program of Don Kan'onji. Here they go again—watching the stupid program about spirit busting. Ichigo shrugged and went upstairs; Karin followed suit.

Despite the massive efforts of Ichigo to block the irritating laughter of his family, Rukia's girly voice was echoing throughout the house. What was her problem? Ichigo seriously thought that after Isshin and Rukia's first encounter as Shinigami, Rukia would not pretend in front of his family anymore (not that Rukia promised that she wouldn't use that sing-song voice anymore—Ichigo just assumed it was common sense). But it seems that the people around him do not have common sense.

"Argh!" Ichigo stomped out of his room and approached Rukia. He clutched her collar and shouted at her. "Stop it!"

"What's your problem?!" Rukia retorted.

"Why are you talking like that?!"

"Like what?"

"Your voice!"

"Is there a problem with my voice?!"

"Yes! It's high-pitched! Too irritating!"

"Oh dear… Kurosaki-kun has a weird taste," Rukia teased.

"Stop it!" Ichigo pulled her higher—her toes barely touching the ground.

"_Ichi-nii_, please stop it!" Yuzu pleaded. "Rukia-_nee-chan_ is hurt!"

"Yuzu, don't get in the way." Karin suddenly showed up. The noise was too much to ignore. "You might get hurt too."

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted while trying to yank herself away from Ichigo's grip. "Bring me down already!"

"No! I will not, unless you stop using that sing-song voice!"

"What's your problem with that?!"

"It's irritating!"

"It's not!" Rukia shouted.

"It is!"

"Then, why am I the only one who gets this?!" she said. "Inoue speaks like that too! Why don't you shout at her like this?!"

"Well, she's…" Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"What?"

"She's not…" Ichigo placed Rukia down.

Everybody—except for Karin—remained silent as they waited for Ichigo's response. Isshin eyed Ichigo while pretending to watch the program. Yuzu worriedly watched her brother as he struggled for words. Rukia waited too, while straightening her shirt, so that she could retort already. Although the couple is not aware of Orihime's feelings for Ichigo, the other members of the family know it—it was pretty obvious, actually.

"What?" Rukia asked. "She's not…?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "Does it matter to you?" He scowled at Rukia. Why the hell should she bring this topic up? Is this her main point for using that sing-song voice again after a long time?

"Just answer it, fool!"

"Well, she's not like you!" he retorted.

"Not like me?! What do you mean by that?"

"You're different!"

"Oh?" Rukia folded her arms. "I know I am Shinigami and she's human. Do you mean a Shinigami gets treated this way?" She glanced at Isshin, who just nodded approvingly.

"No! Stop using your stupid logic!"

"Then, what do you mean?!"

"She's my friend!"

Rukia stared at him; her arms fell down in shock. Everyone else inside the Kurosaki household jaw-dropped. Ichigo seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere. Isshin was feigning tears and disappointment. Yuzu, though she doesn't usually get the issues between his _onii-chan_ and Rukia_-chan_, understood. She looked at Rukia worriedly. Karin just shrugged, feeling hopeless about her brother's naïveté.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "H-hey…"

Rukia thwarted Ichigo's hand. "Aren't we _nakama_, Ichigo?" she asked.

Oops.

* * *

Oops.

That is part of the story. Mwhaha

Thank you for reading! 3

And.. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Heya~

Just wanna tell that Kubo-sensei still doesn't let me borrow the rights to Bleach *weeps*

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Waste**

_Aren't we nakama, Ichigo?_

_Aren't we nakama, Ichigo?_

_Aren't we nakama, Ichigo?_

_Aren't we nakama, Ichigo?_

_Aren't we nakama, Ichigo?_

"Ichigo?" It's Rukia. "Hey, Ichigo!" Ichigo tried to cover his ears with the pillows but Rukia snatched those away and shouted even louder. "Ichigo, get up already!" She tugged his shirt. "Kurosaki-kun, are you still sleeping?" Rukia knew that's what it takes Ichigo to get up already. She folded her arms and called him once more. "Kurosaki-kun, wake up already! We're going to be late for school."

Rukia tried again but Ichigo did not budge. She looked at the calendar—no, nothing special today. What was his problem? Rukia is sure that she didn't do anything that would make him act like this. It was she that should be sulking today, considering the incident last night about Orihime.

"Hey, Ichigo," she called. "I'm heading ahead of you."

Ever since the conflict with Aizen ended, Rukia has been trying to avoid using his window as her door. Isshin has insisted on making her do so, but it seems that Rukia couldn't help but go under her usual routine. He could even hear the old man scold Rukia—Isshin way—about jumping down from his son's window. He was saying something about manly things that he might do to Rukia. Normally, Ichigo would perk up and kick the hell out of his father, but not today. He knows Rukia understands that his father is crazy. Rukia understands a lot of things about him and his family; he is happy for that. She knew back then that he doesn't want to talk about his mother's death. She knew that Ichigo was bothered by his Inner Hollow without even asking. She was the one who knows how to cheer him up. She will always be the one—the first.

Ichigo stretched and looked around his bedroom. He checked his closet and smiled. Rukia definitely slept inside it again because her scent was all over the place. Aside from the window routine, Rukia still couldn't help but sleep inside his closet. Every time his sisters are already asleep, she would usually sneak out and go to Ichigo's room. And for that, Ichigo is happy. At least, nothing has changed… yet.

Ichigo arrived at school late. He encountered a Hollow on the way so he had no choice but to kill it alone. He thought that maybe he has to get used to killing Hollows alone from then on. Ichigo frowned at the idea. He may be scowling every time, but he doesn't welcome negative ideas at all.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo shot his head up. "Oh, it's just you, Inoue," he said.

"What's the problem?" she asked. "You look… different today."

Ichigo faked a smile even though he knows that Inoue would not believe. "Not really," he murmured.

"I see…" Inoue smiled faintly and walked away.

"Hey, Ichigooo~" Keigo approached. "What's the problem? You look different today."

"Tsk, Keigo. You're too noisy," Ichigo said. "You just repeated what Inoue told me earlier."

"Meh. What do you want me to ask you then?"

Ichigo sighed. He shouldn't have gone to school. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Asano-kun." Ichigo looked at her. He would never forget that sing-song voice that she uses at school nor her normal bossy tone ever. "Kojima-kun is searching for you outside the room," she lied. "He told me he wants to introduce someone."

Asano Keigo nodded at Rukia, completely believing her—Kojima Mizuiro was just actually standing behind him. He immediately ran outside the classroom and started making trouble outside. Mizuiro followed him, slightly sensing the tension between his friend and _Kuchiki-san_.

"Ichigo," Rukia called. "Stop acting like that; it makes me sick."

"Then, go away," he said. He doesn't have time to have another argument with her today.

"Is there a problem?"

"What is it to you?" he snapped.

Rukia watched him change color. Maybe this is what the modern people call 'identity crisis'. She has read articles in magazines about that. But, why? Is it because he found out that his father is a Shinigami? It's too much of a late reaction for that. However, Ichigo is one of the people who react too late—it's not abnormal.

But whatever reason he may have, his question was too irritating for Rukia. They have been together for a long time and they have helped each other in different things already; and now, he's acting as if she has nothing to do with his life. This is stupid. Does she have to remind him all the time?

"Aren't we _nakama_, Ichigo?"

Ichigo groaned. Here they are again, talking about that _nakama_ thing. Why can't she just let him go for today? It's not that he's tired of her—he doesn't want to lose her—but what happened last night was unexpectedly stressing him out. When you go back to last night's events, nothing seemed to happen much, but for Ichigo, what Rukia said makes him feel queasy. It hurts when one of the most precious… persons in your life causes pain unintentionally.

He sighed. It's hard to admit but, "Yeah, yeah."

"Good." Rukia patted Ichigo's head and smiled bossily, although it didn't reach her. "Now, tell me your problem."

Rukia's hand makes him want to cry like a child. It was like his mother's hand: soft, caring, and comforting. But, he has to resist. He is not a child anymore. And… Rukia is definitely not his mother. His mother would not shout at him and call him names. His mother is Kurosaki Masaki. Rukia is Rukia.

He took her hand and looked at her violet orbs. "Rukia…"

Rukia looked at his eyes. She squeezed his hand a bit before releasing it. "I understand."

* * *

^ Depressing. argh.

Someone tell me.. why am I still alive?

I would like to send my deepest gratitude to the people who reviewed my fic:

**rollmodel LordKain BleachLoverGirl StarPrincess999 headyzest athenaphoenix17, Luminous Snow, RozenPitch KuroKuchiki cherryblossom1031 **(tell me if I forgot to mention someone)

and to the people who put this on story alert..

and to **m2m2005 **for the author alert xD (although that may be a mistake, instead of clicking the story alert button)

-- You, people, gives me motivation to continue this

Thank you for reading! *much love*


	6. Chapter 6

Heya~ The casualness of the couple relieves stress ^^

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Normal**

Rukia glanced at the sleeping Substitute Shinigami. This is not normal; Ichigo never takes a nap during the day. Rukia shrugged. She figured it doesn't matter anyway. Why not give the orange-head a little time for rest? She knows that Ichigo is having a hard time avoiding her at school and at home. Rukia doesn't know why, but then, it was Ichigo. He may look and act stupid, but he really isn't—it's just that his brain is not properly working. Rukia laughed. _The brain not acting properly is a sign of stupidity_, she thought. _So, Ichigo really is stupid._ She looked at him again, but what she expected was not what she actually got—Ichigo was already scowling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're noisy." He yawned. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"No," she answered. "Because I'm not looking at you."

"Meh." Ichigo sat up on his bed and stretched. "You were looking at me before you laughed your ass off."

"Shut up, you bad mouth." She opened a random manga on Ichigo's table and started reading.

"I will," Ichigo said. "When you stop laughing, midget."

Rukia threw the manga she was holding but, as usual, Ichigo dodged easily. "Lame," he muttered.

"That's because I intended to throw it weakly so as not to make the depressing dandelion-head cry!"

"I'm not depressing!" he shouted.

"You are!"

"Midget!"

"Carrot-top!"

"Crappy Chappy!"

Rukia fumed. Nobody has the right to insult Chappy. Chappy is the most wonderful thing that ever existed on Soul Society, Living World, and Hueco Mundo—heck, even in Hell. "Momma's boy!"

Same goes for Ichigo—nobody has the right to call him momma's boy because he's not! He was about to say something more insulting than 'crappy Chappy' but then, Rukia's phone rang.

"It's a Hollow!" Rukia said.

"Tsk, I know." He looked around the room but did not find the lion stuffed toy. "Where the hell is Kon?!"

"It's not a problem," she said. She took out her red gloves and pushed Ichigo's soul out of his body. Immediately, after Ichigo transformed into his Shinigami form, Rukia followed suit. She asked Chappy the Bunny, her gikongan, to watch Ichigo's body and to not let anyone enter the room. With that, the two left.

Despite what had happened between the past few months, their routine never ceases to exist. Rukia still climbs on Ichigo's back whenever they have to chase a Hollow. Ichigo, also, would let her climb his back and would bring her down somewhere farther from the Hollow, even though he knows Rukia's strength.

"Ichigo, below the building!" Rukia pointed and Ichigo followed her directions.

For Rukia, although it is an insult to her being a Shinigami and a Kuchiki, allows Ichigo to let her stay by the sidelines whenever there's a Hollow they must eliminate—though sometimes, she deems it necessary to help him. "Above you!" she shouted. She may sound a little bit full of herself but she cannot help but think that this person fighting in front of her was the same person that received her Shinigami powers. It was the only person she deemed worthy, who is allowed to borrow her Shinigami powers. Ichigo slashed the Hollow's head. "Good," she murmured. But then, Ichigo still has lots more to learn.

"Yo," Ichigo greeted as he landed beside Rukia.

"Not bad," she said. "I'm actually impressed that you were able to kill it off without getting any injuries."

"Tsk. That doesn't sound like a compliment," Ichigo muttered. "Anyways, let's go home." Ichigo shunpo-ed back towards the Kurosaki household.

"Huh…" Rukia watched him. "Yeah."

Maybe she was a little bit wrong. Or… was the situation wrong? Rukia thought Ichigo was supposed to let her climb his back even after killing the Hollow off. But, he didn't. Was she wrong? She scratched her head—a rare thing to do—then followed Ichigo back. It isn't bad to welcome change, is it?

It's a no, after all. Rukia grunted. Ichigo closed his bedroom window. There's no way he would forget that she wants to use his bedroom window whenever she enters and exits the house. Maybe he was trying to follow what Kurosaki Isshin was telling her. But then, the thought that Ichigo following Kurosaki Isshin's advice is, although Rukia feels ashamed to admit, a little bit unnerving. She sighed. How could she enter the house in her Shinigami form? Although the family knows about her already, it still is uncomfortable to enter like this.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "Open the window!" No response. "Ichigo!" She took a rock and aimed at his window. "The window!"

"Don't you know how to use a door?" Ichigo finally answered.

"Stupid! My gigai is in there!"

"Hey, Chappy, go down to Rukia," she heard him say.

"No, Chappy!" Rukia shouted. She could imagine Chappy the Bunny stiffens because of her shout. "Open the window!"

She heard her say, "Yes, pyon~" And, Ichigo's grunts followed. She sighed. There's really no big deal but Ichigo is making it huge. Why can't he just open the window and let her pass? She waited until the noise finally subsided.

"Fine," Ichigo said.

The window slid open and Rukia took the chance while Ichigo was not paying attention at her. She kicked him in the face as she entered his room, which was a total mess. Ichigo cursed but she ignored him. She has been used to that, anyways. Ichigo looked at her with his forever-etched scowl while Rukia entered her gigai.

"You should've opened the window earlier," Rukia said.

"Keh. Why can't you just use the door?"

"It's because I'm in my Shinigami form!"

"So what? My family already knows that."

"But still."

"Midget," he muttered.

"What did you say?!" she shouted.

"Midget."

"Brat."

"Chappy is—."

"Don't you ever try insulting Chappy the Bunny, _kozo._" Ichigo blinked. His heart suddenly started pounding hard. Rukia smirked. "It seems that you're afraid of Byakuya-_nii-sama_, huh?"

"Shit, Rukia," he muttered. "Stop doing that."

"Because I'm scaring you?" She folded her arms and imitated her _nii-sama_'s infamous stoic face. "_Kozo_."

"Stop it!" Ichigo shouted.

"What? Scared of _nii-sama_?" Rukia regained her normal teasing face.

"It's not it!"

"Scaredy-cat."

"Midget."

"Can't you think of any other insult, pea-brained?"

"Annoying!"

"Carrot top."

"Ha! You used that already earlier!" Ichigo laughed.

"At least I'm more imaginative than you!"

"Shut up or I'm going to strangle Chappy!"

"Ha." Rukia paused. "HAHAHA! Chappy would be strangling you tonight!"

"As if it can do that!"

"Chappy has a gender!"

"It's just a freaking rabbit!"

"It's a bunny, not a rabbit!"

"Midget!" But instead of another retort from Rukia, Ichigo received a chuckle. "What now?!"

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

* * *

Wahaha. not depressing when it's Rukia. :D

Anyways, do I have to write the question in the story? But I think it is pretty obvious already (look at chapter 5 heehee). Tell me! *rawr*

thank you for reading!

And for the people who continue to read this... a massive hug for all of you...

P.S. have you read the latest chapter of Bleach? (kyaaa~)


	7. Chapter 7

I am still alive!!!! *evil laugh*

Sorry for the late update, earthlings. Things came up and I had to be a year older. *zomg*

Anyways~

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Change**

"Stop smiling," Ichigo said. After a whole five minutes, Rukia was still smiling at herself while reading the manga on Ichigo's table. The quarrel has subsided but Ichigo can't take seeing her smile that's so… soft. It's a good thing, but, still creepy, knowing that it's coming from Rukia.

"What the hell?" Rukia frowned. She closed the manga that she was reading and turned to stare at the moody orange-head. "What's the problem with smiling?"

"It's annoying."

"Then don't look at me," she said.

"What's the problem if I want to look at you?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows. He didn't really want to say it like that, but it is better than just saying 'I want to look at you'.

"You want to look at me?" Rukia was supposed to be frowning, but she was actually grinning. She doesn't know why but, it somehow feels right. Bullying Ichigo when she finds out about his feelings for her_._ Wait. Ichigo doesn't feel something for her, does he? Rukia firmly believes that feelings such as camaraderie are important to a Shinigami. But, feelings aside from that are not needed to fulfill their duties. _You're a Shinigami, Rukia_, she said to herself. Then, her grin faded.

"Just shut up," Ichigo said. "And stop smiling."

"I'm not smiling anymore," she said.

"Good." Ichigo waited for her to turn and continue reading his manga. However, Rukia just watched him watch her.

For a couple of minutes, the two remained silent. This is the casualness that Rukia was longing for. A smile slipped out from her face. Ichigo grunted.

"I said stop smiling!"

"What's your problem?!"

"Your smile!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's annoying!"

` "Why is everything about me annoying?!"

"I didn't say anything about that!"

"But it's like that!"

"How come?"

"The other night, you were annoyed at my voice. Now, it's my smile." Rukia looked at him directly in the eyes. "Just what on earth is happening to you?" Rukia tried to hide her concern, but her voice betrayed her. Ichigo didn't notice though, because he still had that scowl on his face. Normally, Ichigo would soften whenever he notices Rukia is worried. This is really getting on the petite Shinigami's nerves.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted.

"You don't know, huh?" She crossed her arms. "Then, let me tell you."

"Do that." Ichigo sat up and waited.

"Nowadays," Rukia started. "You've been acting weird. I know you're really annoyed with how I speak at school—that's why I always use it when you're around—but your reactions are too much lately."

"That's because you're using it too much too," he said. "You don't have to do that anymore."

"Shut up and let me finish," she said.

"Fine."

"Then, today, you've been annoyed with my smile. You've never been annoyed with it before. You don't even notice it. What's the big deal? And why am I the only one who gets treated like this?!" The last question came out as a shout. Both stared at each other—even Rukia was not expecting herself to shout.

"Well, that's because…"

Rukia watched Ichigo as he tried to answer her questions. It's obvious that he's having a hard time answering. Why; she didn't know. Maybe he's trying to avoid hurting her feelings—_since when did Ichigo consider what I think?_ Or maybe, he's struggling for words—_Ichigo is not good in expressing himself, after all._

"That's enough," she said. Ichigo looked at her. "I think I know the answer."

"Eh?"

Rukia took a deep breath. She doesn't want to break down in front of this dandelion-head. "It's because I'm different, right? It's because you only see me as a Shinigami." Rukia clenched her fists. "It's because you can't possibly see me as a woman who has feelings. It's because it is Inoue you—!"

"RUKIA-CHAAAN!!!"

The door slammed open and a huge block crashed, almost shattering Ichigo's bed into pieces.

"Rukia-chan!" It was not just a block; it was Kurosaki Isshin.

Rukia somehow recovered from her internal turmoil and the shock that she got from Isshin's arrival. "Y-yes?"

"Old man!" Ichigo shouted, but Isshin ignored him. His precious Rukia-_chan_ is troubled because of his son's ignorance and naiveté.

"Rukia-_chan_, can you come with Yuzu to the market?"

"Yes?"

"Yuzu will be going to the market today and I thought that it would be nice if you come with her," he said. "It's about time you learn how to do household chores just in case you decided to marry my so—."

"Stop it, old man!" Ichigo shouted. He was red all over. "Rukia doesn't have to go with Yuzu to the market!"

"Why not?" Isshin moped. "It would not hurt to let her go. Right, Rukia-_chan_?"

"Yes, I think so…"

"See?"

"But, what's the point?!" Ichigo argued. His father is way thinking things through. There's no way Rukia would agree to marry him. He mentally choked at the word.

"I already told you it's for her to be prepared when the time comes that the two of you are marrie—."

"That's why I told you it's impossible!" he shouted.

"I… Impossible…?" Isshin was at a loss of words. He was not expecting to hear that from Ichigo. He knows it's too early for that but… to say that it's impossible is unforgivable! He even said it without hesitation in front of Rukia-_chan_… Isshin turned to look at Rukia's blank eyes. Moments later, Rukia regained her senses.

"No." She sneered. "Your son is right, Kurosaki -_san_. It's impossible." Rukia sighed and took out her gikongan.

"Hey, is there a Hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"Fool," Rukia said. "I'm going to Soul Society."

"H-hey!" Ichigo approached her. "Nobody was calling you back there!"

"So what?" she retorted. "Am I not allowed to go home?"

"N-no… but!"

"But, what?!" Rukia asked Chappy to go to Urahara's and stay there while she's gone. Rukia bowed at Kurosaki Isshin and jumped out of the window.

Ichigo tried to follow but Isshin held his shoulder. "Tsk. Hey, Rukia! Rukia, come back!"

"Shut up, stupid!" Rukia shouted before she opened the gate towards Soul Society.

* * *

Seriously, Golden Week is depressing me. _ I want to read 402 already! *rawr*

But... the latest episode is así-así. HAHA.

Thank you for reading!!!!!! *massive hug*


	8. NOTE ONLY

**Not a chapter. Don't kill me for blowing your bubble. ***cowers on a corner***  
**

This is the first time I'm doing this in my entire writing life in FF. *facepalm*

Updates might be slower because I'm having writer's block (1) XD.

I don't even know why I'm uploading this. I just felt like I have to say sorry for the late updates. Also, I noticed that the latest chapters are kinda depressing. Hm. And then, I have this feeling that the chapters are getting crappier by the minute so I have to do some maintenance check on my brain (and no, I'm not a robot or something). Seriously, you have to tell me that the quality is getting lower if you think so. It's actually what I need XD.

With this opportunity, I would like to thank the reviewers of this story:

**Mira89**

**XelaKitsune**

**Blackteaplease**

**Headyzest**

**Darklover**

**Aizawa Ayumu**

**Eldar-Melda**

**Luminous Snow**

**KuroKuchiki**

**Chancewriter**

**BleachLovergirl**

**Lord Kain**

**Dbzgtfan**

**RozenPitch**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taicho**

**Lord Kain**

**StarPrincess999**

**Athenaphoenix17**

**Cherryblossom1031**

And of course, to all those who put this on Story Alert and Favorites!

*massive hug for everyone*

Oh, and if you think it's not crappy at all, just give me a smack on the head so that I won't be too paranoid, okay?

And don't worry, I'm actually writing chapter 8. Hehe. It's just that I can't seem to decide where to cut the story. XD

(1)It is like having lots of things in mind but you can't make yourself choose which one to include in the story. And you think that what you've written so far (before uploading it XD) is crap and is not worth to read. That's writer's block for me XD

That's all for this thing. I hope I still have readers. Ja ne~


	9. Chapter 8

Here you go~

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Lesson**

One week. Kurosaki Ichigo gave himself a week to wait for Kuchiki Rukia to come back and apologize for her attitude last time. He thinks that what Rukia just showed him was very inappropriate for a person who has been living for more than a hundred years. Where was the maturity? He was actually hoping that Rukia would be able to sense and understand why he was acting like that the past few days. He thought that their bond was enough to make Rukia understand what he wants to tell—what he was afraid of. But it turned out to be nothing. After all those months when they're together, this is what he get from her? Strawberry sighed.

For a while, Ichigo let his mind drift off somewhere else. The thought of Rukia not going back torments him. For sure, Kuchiki Byakuya is laughing at him at this moment. He did not have to go and make him answer his question.

Yes, that question. It was the start of this problem, right? If Byakuya didn't come and ask him that question, he wouldn't be facing this kind of problem. Rukia would not be angry at him. Rukia would be beside him now. It's that Byakuya's fault.

"Hey, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo turned to look at his door. It was his father again.

"Ichigo, are you still alive?!" he shouted.

Ichigo groaned. Why can't he just leave him alone? "Shut up, old man!"

"Oh, I'm glad you're haven't killed yourself yet!"

"As if I would do that!"

"When are you planning to go out of your room?"

"Like you care!"

"Of course I care. I'm your father after all!"

"Then, act like one!" Ichigo threw a pillow to the door. "Stop bothering me!"

"I am worried about you!"

"Well, you're not supposed to be worried about me!" he spat. "I don't have any problems at all."

"Oh? Really?"

"That's right!"

"Then, why am I seeing 'Rukia' written all over your _reiatsu_?"

Ichigo blinked. Was that even possible? "Like that makes sense! And I'm not thinking about her _at all_." He gritted his teeth.

Isshin laughed mockingly. "At all?"

The sarcasm was all over the place and the short-tempered strawberry couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and slammed his door open. Isshin feigned a shock but Ichigo didn't care. He gave his father a kick in the gut that made him fly down the staircase. Isshin muttered something he didn't get and walked away. It means another thirty minutes of peace before he comes again. What the Substitute Shinigami needs is the rage of Kuchiki Byakuya with his girly flower petals all over the place. Yeah, right.

His bedroom window opened, which made the Kurosaki teen jump literally. The thought of Rukia coming back just like that isn't a good thing to think about. He still can't face her after what happened—after what he said. But to his disappointment and relief, it was the noble Kuchiki captain and his flying flower petals. Ichigo made a mental note not to be sarcastic when the Kuchiki Clan is involved. They tend to ruin the sarcasm every time.

"What the hell, Byakuya?!" Ichigo shouted at nobody in particular. The Kuchiki noble disappeared the moment the pink petals entered.

The pink wave continued to chase after him inside his small box.

"H-hey! Stop ruining my room!"

Another wave.

"Damn it," he muttered. Ichigo fumbled for his Shinigami badge in his pocket and immediately turned into a Shinigami. His body fell down with a thud—face first. That would surely give him a bruise afterwards. A third set of sakura petals hovered around the Shinigami and poised to attack.

"Stop ruining my house!" Ichigo jumped out of the window and the sakura petals followed him. _Where the hell is that Byakuya?!_ The search was on.

Ichigo jumped down the riverbank and saw Kuchiki Byakuya standing beside the waters. He was about to approach him but the wave of sakura petals blocked his way. "_Getsuga Tenshou!_" The wall of pink collapsed, which gave the Substitute Shinigami way towards the Kuchiki.

"_Hadou no Rokujuuichi, Rikujokoro!_"

But that kind of _Hadou_ is not effective for someone that is used to being stopped by a certain midget. He's way past that stage. Ichigo _shunpo _-ed near Byakuya but the 6th Squad Captain moved away.

"Hey, stop running away!"

"I'm teaching you a lesson," Kuchiki Byakuya said. The wave of pink petals ran towards the Kurosaki brat and tried to give damages, but the brat has improved and he could now easily dodge the simple attacks of his Senbonzakura.

"What the hell?" Ichigo huffed in between attacks. This has been going on for almost half an hour. "I don't want a teacher like you!"

"And who said that I am willing to be your teacher?" A cold gaze was sent to the brat.

"Then, stop doing this!"

"No."

"Why on earth are you wasting your time on me?!" Pant. "Nobles like you have better things to do!" Pant. "Like paperwork!" Jump. Slash. "Like the peace of the family!" Ichigo couldn't believe that he was actually saying those things.

"You're right." The wave of pink petals paused and somehow, floated around the orange-head. "But…" Senbonzakura gathered around the Captain. "This is part of my job," he said. "And it's important enough to make me use…" He paused. "_Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._"

"H-hey!" Ichigo panicked. He knows he has improved in fighting but the fact that he barely defeated this Kuchiki at the Soukyoku Hill still remains etched in his mind. And undoubtedly, he has also improved a lot after the war against Aizen. "What's your problem?!" That's too much! What had he done to be worthy enough for a _bankai_—to top it off, Kuchiki Byakuya's _bankai_? And out of the blue? This isn't like the 6th Squad Captain.

"You."

The number of sakura petals multiplied and poised to attack the Substitute in front of him. A hundred swords gathered around the two, the intent to punish is nearly tangible.

"Me? What on earth did I do to you?! We barely even talked!"

"But to my younger sister, yes," he answered but his usual calm was gone. It was pure cold venom leaking out of the Kuchiki leader.

This is Byakuya-_nii-sama_.

A rare sight, indeed.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo stopped. He didn't know what Rukia told his _nii-sama_. She isn't the type of person who would open up to this cold being just because of a misunderstanding between the two of them. She knows better than that. So, how did Byakuya find out about this? And, why is he very angry at him? "What did she tell you?"

"So, it's true," he said. "It's about you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

The wave of petals stopped attacking him, but instead, hovered around the confused Kurosaki.

"You already know it, _kozo_," he said. "You are well aware of why I am doing this to you. You upset my younger sister with those foul words of yours. You didn't care about her feelings when she was emotionally vulnerable."

Kuchiki Byakuya did not really plan on going to the Living World just to teach this brat a lesson. However, due to how his sister, Kuchiki Rukia, acted when she came back to Seireitei a week ago is a reason enough to make him move. He vowed to Hisana that he would protect her sister—physically, mentally, socially, and emotionally. And this Kurosaki brat stepped on the line**.**

Kuchiki Byakuya focused back on the Shinigami in front of him. "I shouldn't have given you the chance. If only I have known that this would happen…"

Kurosaki Ichigo inwardly closed his eyes. He knows, deep inside, that he is to be blamed about the situation. If only he was brave enough to tell her what his problem was, this wouldn't have happened. But, this Byakuya is half to be blamed too. If only he didn't ask the question that way, he wouldn't have been depressed about it. Also, it's Rukia's fault. She kept on repeating that they're _nakama_ even though it was obvious that he's uneasy with the word. She was even implying that he likes Inoue, despite his constant denial about the lie. Now, with all the damage done, he doesn't know what to do to get Rukia back. Why can't he just tell her how important she is for him?

_Coward_, he told himself.

"W-wait!"

"What? Are you going to explain, _kozo_?"

"I am not the only one to be blamed about this!"

"Are you saying that Rukia is also to be blamed?"

"Right! She should have felt how problematic I was back then!"

"Problematic? Why should you be problematic? Because of the question? That was the easiest question for you, _kozo_. People have asked you about that, I'm sure. Why are you having a hard time now?"

"Because…" Ichigo paused. "It's because… I'm afraid."

Sometimes, Ichigo lets his thoughts slip. It helps even if it hurts to admit.

"Afraid?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Afraid that Rukia might reject your answer?"

Sometimes, Byakuya gets it right. He nodded.

"Then, why don't you answer the question now? She isn't here."

"If I answer you, will you let Rukia stay here?"

At least, he was seeing hope.

"That depends on Rukia's answer as well."

But Byakuya just ruined the light he was seeing.

The Kuchiki noble waited. But, Ichigo was too slow for a reaction. He commanded Senbonzakura to attack the dazed Shinigami.

"H-hey!" Ichigo went back to his senses.

"You're too slow in everything, _kozo_. Too slow to answer my question. Too slow to react with my attacks. Too slow to realize that Rukia is not a friend for you."

Light secretly streamed out and a certain raven-haired Shinigami emerged behind the tension of pink and blue, with an expression mixed with shock and regret.

* * *

I think this is the longest chapter in this story ever! XD

Thank you for those who reviewed the note I uploaded. You relieved the stress XD

**darklover - thanks! :D It's good to know that I'm just paranoid and the quality is not really getting low XD  
**

**bleackteaplease - That hurts *cries* But thanks for the smack and the choco advise! :D  
**

**headyzest - Oops for being emo. XD I guess that's the aura emanating from me :O but your reviews really made me feel better  
**

**BleachLovergirl - thanks for the support *thumbs up* Don't worry, I'll stop by your profile and look at your story!**

-- I think the note really helped me to let those bad vibes out --

Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget the review! :D


	10. Chapter 9

*BUMP* Oh? Do you still know me?

Senbonzakura messed up with our connection cables. ¬.¬ I guess he didn't like how his master acted last chapter. XD

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Heart**

If only Kuchiki Rukia's confusion can be materialized in the air, people would see huge question marks around her. Even after living for around a hundred years, she still has more to learn and to understand. She has encountered sensations that made her uneasy and even prompted her to act impulsively. She knows that she has closed her heart to certain things that has been there all along. She just didn't want to admit it. After all, this selfless Kuchiki Rukia is not perfect.

But… first, what is the heart? And, what are these things that must be involved with the heart—her heart, especially?

Rukia's mentor, the 13th Squad Vice-Captain—Shiba Kaien, taught her what the heart is. He told her where the heart is, and to whom should we leave the heart in our departure. Indeed, he has taught her well with many things, things that helped her through the years of being a Shinigami, and being an individual. However, it seems that her beloved mentor forgot to tell her the other things where the heart is concerned. In this instance, Kuchiki Rukia doesn't know what to do with the beating organ inside of her. Lately, it has been giving off odd feelings whenever she is around a certain orange head. She didn't like the feeling. Maybe, it's because it was her first time experiencing it. It's the fear of the unknown.

Rukia closed her eyes. The tranquility of the Kuchiki Mansion helps in sorting things out. The sound of the falling water from the garden, the chirping of the wandering birds around Seireitei, the footsteps of the servants of the Clan, and sound of the falling leaves; these are the things Kuchiki Rukia loved about the place. She opened her eyes and watched as the scene unfolded in front of her. There is only one word to describe her favorite spot: beautiful.

However, there's a nagging feeling whenever she looks at the beautiful place. It's as if she's looking for something—yearning for it, even. The place feels lacking. Empty. It is nothing when compared to the completeness she feels whenever she's in the Living World with Ichigo… and of course, her other _nakama_, which leads back to her problem.

What made her act that way towards Kurosaki Ichigo? He wasn't _that_ special… was he?

_"It's because I'm different, right? It's because you only see me as a Shinigami." Rukia clenched her fists. "It's because you can't possibly see me as a woman who has feelings. It's because it is Inoue you—!"_

It's because it's Inoue that he… what? What was she going to say if Kurosaki Isshin didn't interfere? What would be Ichigo's reaction? A lot of questions were unanswered because Ichigo's father always barges in. She would love to clear the confusions already. But, deep inside, she knows that Isshin's timing is perfect. She wouldn't know what to do if she heard Ichigo's response to her questions. What would Ichigo's answer be…?

_"No. Your son is right, Kurosaki-_san_. It's impossible."_

Why did she feel disappointed when she said those words? Why did those words seem to be lies? She was stating the obvious, wasn't she?

"Geez… Rukia-_chan_, that's the tenth sigh…"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie. She looked around. Six pairs of Shinigami eyes were staring at her. She focused at the ginger-head in front of her. "Y-yes?" She can't believe she was spacing out while in the middle of a meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association. "S-sorry…"

"Do you have a problem, Kuchiki-_san_?" A soothing voice asked.

"It is nothing, Unohana -_taicho_," she replied. "I'm just probably tired because of the latest mission assigned to me."

"I see," the captain said. She stood up, and the other members of the Association followed suit. "I guess that's it for today. The next meeting would be dedicated for the group's next mission." She turned. "Did you get that, Ise-_san_?"

Ise Nanao nodded. Then, a certain pink-haired _fukutaicho_ jumped around the room shouting, "Yay!" and something about stealing the belongings of Captains to serve as merchandise. "That's not going to work, Yachiru -_fukutaicho_," the 4th Squad Captain said, which made the bubbly Vice-Captain slump on the floor and whine.

"Well then, Kuchiki-_san_, we're taking our leave…"

"Ah, please wait…" Rukia called just before Kusajishi Yachiru open the door.

"What?" Yachiru asked.

"_Nii-sama_ might see you if you use that door," Rukia said. "I heard that he asked people to patrol around the secret passages. I guess he found out most of our secret doors already."

"Then, I guess I have to construct new passages," the 12th Squad Vice-Captain said as a-matter-of-factly, while another whimper from the pink-haired Shinigami was heard. "Geez… Byakushi always gets in our ways." She pouted.

"Well, we can't help it since we're always using his mansion as our headquarters, _ne_?" Matsumoto Rangiku sighed.

"It's really unavoidable," Unohana Retsu said. She turned around and went to the other side of the room. She, then, lifted the wallpaper and another door appeared. The other members of the Association looked in awe at their leader. "We'll have to use the newest channel that Kuchiki-_san_ made for us beforehand."

"Thank you, Rukia-_san_!" The 5th Squad Vice-Captain said. Even after the Winter War, Gotei 13 still lacks the capable captains to replace the traitors of Soul Society. In the meantime, the Vice-Captains are to look over their squad while they are still finding replacements.

The petite Shinigami blushed. She actually just forced Renji to make this new channel for the Shinigami Women's Association a month ago. She blackmailed him about telling _nii-sama_ about the _kenseikan_ that he took from his office before. Also, she knew that her _nii-sama_ would find out about their passages soon. An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure.

"Y-you welcome, Hinamori-_fukutaicho_."

"Please remove the _fukutaicho_ part, Kuchiki-_san_," she said. "Just Hinamori is fine with me."

"Well, if you insist… Hinamori-_san_."

"Let's go," Unohana-_taicho _said. One by one, the members of the Association went out through their new channel. But, Matsumoto Rangiku preferred to stay for a while.

"Rangiku-_san_, why aren't you still leaving?" Rukia asked.

"My, my… Don't you want me to stay?" she teased.

"No, no. Of course not," Rukia said. "But… why? Do you have a problem?"

Rangiku laughed. "Problem? I don't have any problems." But, of course, we know that she has yet to recover about what happened to her childhood friend, Ichimaru Gin. "We're going to talk about _you_." She sat in front of Kuchiki Rukia. "Seat with me."

"About me?" Rukia asked as she seated in front of Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Yes, about you."

"What about me?"

"Well, it's not really just about you…"

"About me and… who?"

"I don't know," she said. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I… don't know what you're talking about, Rangiku-_san_."

"You're spacing out earlier, right?"

_Ah, it's about Ichigo._ "I was tired."

"Tired of thinking of him, eh?" Rukia just watched. "Come on, Rukia-_chan_, tell it to me. It's just the two of us inside this room. It's not like Byakuya-_taicho_ would overhear our conversation."

"It's not about _nii-sama_ overhearing us."

"Then, what is it? Come on, I'm here to help." She smiled.

"Thank you, Rangiku-_san_ but… even I don't know."

Rangiku snickered. "Ahh… Ahh… I think I know what it is."

"Eh, really?"

"It's about Ich—… ah, no… It's about a guy, right?"

Matsumoto Rangiku knows it's about Kurosaki Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami that Kuchiki Byakuya obviously dislikes. It's really hard to have an overprotective brother, isn't it? It would be better if the two of them find it out themselves. Rangiku smiled to herself. Playing Miss Matchmaker is a good pastime, after all. Let's see what she can do.

"W-well, you can say it like that," Rukia answered. She was clutching her _hakama_; obvious that she's a little bit tense about the topic. Rangiku let her stay silent for a while, giving her space to think about it and open up willingly.

"It's… It's that lately, somehow… I've been acting weird towards him," Rukia continued.

"You?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes. But, it's because of him," Rukia said. "He's very weird and unpredictable that it's making me weird too." she complained.

Yes, it's because Ichigo is annoyed with her smile—her sing-song voice was not a problem; she intends to use that to irritate him, after all—and the usage of his bedroom window—he knows she likes to use it to enter their house.

"When did he start to act weird?" Rangiku asked. This is getting interesting.

"When?" Rukia thought. When did it start, anyways? She thought back a week ago… "Ah."

"Well?"

"I think it's when Byakuya-_nii-sama_ went to his house at the Living World," she said. "They talked inside his room and I was told to stay outside. I don't know what they talked about, but, after that, Ichigo started acting weird. At first, he didn't want me to go back to Soul Society. And then, when I got back, he was overly angry at me for leaving. And then, he started being annoyed with almost everything that I do. He didn't even let me pass through his window!"

Rangiku waited. She didn't dare ask about the window thing. It's just probably the couple's routine or something. That might ruin the momentum right now—she even confirmed it was Kurosaki Ichigo. Interesting, indeed. She wondered what Kuchiki-taicho would do when he finds out about this.

"And then… the other day, he started acting all emo! I had to stay away from him because I know he was having a hard time. And then, all of a sudden, he's irritated with what I do!" Rukia looked at the surprised Vice-Captain in front of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to shout like that."

Rangiku laughed. "It's okay, it's okay," she said. "You have to release all that's burdening you after all. Anything else?"

"Well…" Rukia paused. She's happy that she is having this kind of conversation with Rangiku-san. But, this is the part where she doesn't understand herself at all. Because of how Ichigo was acting, she started acting weird. "I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's that I said some things that I didn't intend to say. The words just slipped out. It's… weird."

"What did he tell you that made you say those things?"

"Nothing special." Rukia scowled. "He's just treating me differently from the others."

Rangiku raised her brow. "Isn't that a good thing?" she asked. "It means that you're special for him."

Rukia shrugged. "It's impossible," she said. "He treats me worse than Asano Keigo."

Rangiku sighed. If it's worse than _that_ kid, it means that it really is bad. Poor Kuchiki. She is stuck with a brat that doesn't know how to express his feelings. "Well, I think I can't really give you a good advice about that. It's not something most of the people from Soul Society know."

"What do you mean, Rangiku-_san_?"

"I mean, I think it's a problem that concerns people from the Living World," she said. "Kurosaki Ichigo grew up there, after all."

Rukia seemed like she stopped breathing. How did Rangiku-_san_ know that it was Ichigo? Was it so obvious? Was it written all over her _reiatsu_? "I still don't get it…"

"I don't get it either," she said. This isn't what the modern people call puppy love, which means… not fun. "I'm guessing it's something called 'identity crisis', usually experienced by teenage humans."

Rukia nodded smugly. _I thought so._

Rangiku felt like she has to, at least, something that sounds… well, an advice since she hasn't really done anything for her. "Why don't you make the first move?"

"First move?"

Rangiku shrugged the idea off. They are still too young to know about 'moves' and 'bases'. "Scrap that. Why don't you just tell him what you feel?"

"I… don't know what to tell him."

"Well then, just show him. Actions are louder than words, after all."

Rukia's face lit up.

Maybe Kaien_-dono_ didn't teach her this part of the heart is because it's something that she needs to learn from other people. _It's safe to think that way, isn't it?_ Maybe, Kaien-_dono_ didn't experience this kind of feeling with his wife. She was someone she envied before, after all. She was a nice person. She was unlike the Ichigo brat, who was bad-mouthed, impatient, grumpy, moody, and wears a forever-etched scowl on his face.

That's right. She just has to show him what she really thinks and feels.

"Thank you, Rangiku-_san_!" she said. "I didn't know you know something about the Living World!"

Rangiku smiled. She knows Rukia intended it to be a compliment, although it sounded like an insult. Another person who can't say compliments in a good way. She inwardly sighed. At least, she's better than the other one. "Hey, anytime, Rukia-_chan_!"

Now, she has something to brag about to her Captain. Haha. He can't call her a slacker anymore. She laughed. _See that, taicho? I just helped someone. Hahaha._

"What is it, Rangiku-_san_?"

"It's nothing," she said. "I'm just happy that I helped someone!"

Rukia chuckled. "Thank you once again, Rangiku-_san._ It really helped me a lot."

"Don't mention it!" Rangiku patted Rukia's head and headed out of their meeting place. "Just come and ask me if you have a problem with the…" Rangiku lowered her voice and looked back with panic at Rukia. "…uhm, strawberry and the peach, okay?"

_Ichigo and Hinamori-_san_? Since when did we…?_

Rukia looked in front of them and found her _nii-sama_ watching them.

Uh-oh.

"_Ni-Nii-sama!_"

She tried to close the new channel secretly but _Senbonzakura_ was faster than them. A few seconds later, their new secret passage and even their meeting place—Rukia's favorite spot in the estate—looked like Rangiku's _Haineko_.

* * *

That was long. Whew.

That was my first time to write about Rangiku. That was also my first time to write a girl talk. O_o I hope that was not too OOC. *prays*

Oh well, thanks as always for reading this chapter! :D

And, if you have time, please visit my profile. :D I put up a poll about the next IR fic that I want to write. Plus, an advertisement... somewhere in my profile! *heehee*


	11. Chapter 10

Yes, people, I'm still alive. I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. I had been very very very sick so I had to rest and not get out of bed for a long time. xD

Here you go~ The last chapter for NAKAMA; main story xD... more explanation later :P

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Question**

"Whew," Ichigo sighed. "That was a close call. I thought Byakuya would get me there." He sat on the floor, facing his bed. He gave the medicine box to the petite Shinigami sitting in front of him. "Here," he murmured.

Kuchiki Rukia took the box and opened it—deliberately emphasizing her irritated actions. She would really take Rangiku-_san_'s advice to her—show him what she feels. No more tolerating Ichigo's stupidity. Everything else that she felt before was deemed unnecessary already. What she wants is to show Ichigo how irritated she is.

"And now that we're on it, do you know why Byakuya was like that? Hell, he was berserk!"

On the other hand, this is the only way Ichigo could bring Byakuya's behavior up despite what had happened. Uneasy as it is, Ichigo wants to know what the hell Byakuya was talking about. He just hoped Rukia would answer him properly.

"Aren't you even going to thank me?" Rukia spat.

As he thought, she wouldn't.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo said. "Thanks… Now—OUCH!" Ichigo stood up and backed a few steps. Kuchiki Rukia just poured alcohol on the bleeding surface on Ichigo's face. "What's that for?"

"You don't really want to thank me, do you?" she accused. She placed the cotton down and stared at the wounded orange-head. "I'm treating that stupid wound on your face and this is what I get?" she shouted. "How did you get that stupid wound, by the way? Did you hit yourself with your own stupidity?"

"What now?" Ichigo retorted. "I thanked you already. What else do you want?"

"I just want sincerity, fool."

"I was sincere!"

"You were not!"

"Yes, I was! And why did we get in this kind of conversation anyways?"

"I just want a sincere thank you! You, ungrateful stink!"

"Tsk." Ichigo waved his arm in annoyance. "If you don't want to talk about Byakuya, just tell me." Rukia looked at him; her stare became a little bit softer.

Maybe Ichigo wasn't that stupid.

"I'm not as narrow as you," Ichigo added.

That's it. Rukia grabbed one of the pillows and threw it to the Substitute Shinigami. "How dare you say that!" she shouted. "You don't even know the results of your disrespectful and stupid words!" This Kuchiki Rukia is utterly pissed off at the Substitute Shinigami. Where was his brain? "Because of your bad mouth, my favorite spot at the Manor was destroyed! If you hadn't acted weird these past few days, it wouldn't end up like this!"

"Why is it my fault?" The strawberry retorted. "I can't even imagine how much disaster your Chappy things have brought Byakuya's house, especially that room you're talking about! You should've kept your crappy drawings in a secret room!"

"Stupid jerk! Chappy is carefully kept inside a room with _nii-sama_'s Seaweed Ambassador!"

Ichigo cringed at the name. Seaweed Ambassador? Seriously, Ichigo couldn't muster to image what kind of creature that is. He doesn't know whether or not that creature is worse than Chappy. However, he didn't dare tackle that matter anymore. No more additional scary things—talking with Rukia at this moment is scary enough to make his heart thump faster than usual.

"Meh." Ichigo shrugged. "It's Byakuya's fault anyways," he muttered. "If he hadn't asked that question, nothing would've changed."

"What question?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo just stared. He didn't say that out loud, did he? He looked back at Rukia; her questioning face reassured him that he did say his complaint loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey," Rukia called. "Are you being eaten by your own stupidity again, carrot-top?"

"Stop insulting me," Ichigo said.

"Then, speak."

"Che. Just forget what I said earlier, okay?"

"No," Rukia insisted. Ichigo glared at her without saying anything. It's obvious he didn't want to talk about this question. Unfortunately, Rukia isn't the kind of person who would just let it pass. "Spit it out."

"Shut up," he said.

"You already mentioned the question, you stupid freak. Spit it out." Ichigo continued to glare. "If you're not gonna say it, I'm calling _nii-sama_ back."

"I'm not falling for that."

"Just say it, Ichigo."

"Just leave me alone."

"Why don't you want to say it?"

"It's personal!"

Rukia snorted. "Since when did the two of you become close? _Nii-sama_ would never confide something personal with you. Who do you think you are?"

What now? Ichigo slumped to his bed and sighed. Rukia just indirectly said that he isn't part of her life, didn't she? Should he consider this as the answer to his feelings towards this midget—whatever that is?

Rukia, noticing Ichigo's sudden change of mood, somehow loosened up a bit. Did she say something that would offend him? But, Ichigo isn't someone who gets easily offended by her words, is he? That was even her problem with him. Ichigo doesn't take things seriously.

"Hey," she called again. "What's the problem?"

Ichigo looked at her. "Nothing," he said. "It's just that… I think I know the answer to the question already."

"_Nii-sama_'s question?"

"Yeah."

Rukia took the chair at Ichigo's study table and sat on it. "Would you tell me now what the question is? Well… because, you see, you already know your answer."

"You really wouldn't let it go, would you?" he said with a tired smile.

Rukia grinned. "Yeah."

"Well…" Ichigo thought. Maybe this is the best time to tell her. After all, he has spent a lot of time with her already. He knows that Rukia is a Shinigami and her home is at Soul Society. Her friends and family are there… He shouldn't be selfish. He should let her go. He inwardly sighed. Ichigo doesn't really understand why Kuchiki Byakuya asked him that question in the first place. He could order Rukia go back to Soul Society and never let her return to Karakura Town. Why would he consider his opinion towards this matter? Is he really having fun making him suffer like this? _Heartless_, he grunted. "I don't know if this really matters, Rukia," he continued.

See? Ichigo really doesn't take things seriously. Can't he feel that Rukia wants to learn the question that was the root of all this confusion? Can't he just comprehend the fact that Rukia wants their normal life back?

"Then, tell it to me," she said. "If it doesn't really matter, why can't you tell it to me?"

This midget has a point. But, it really… hurts—even if it sounded like emo, Ichigo couldn't think of any word that would describe his feeling.

"Why don't you ask Byakuya instead?"

"Fool," she muttered. Rukia looked away. Ichigo fully knows that Byakuya is still distant. "As if you don't know _nii-sama_."

"Right." Ichigo sighed. He doesn't want to look like a dork when he tells her the question. It was really very simple. He was the only one who makes it complicated. For sure, Rukia would be insulting him again. "More than one week ago…" he started. "Byakuya asked me." He stopped—he doesn't know how to phrase it.

Rukia waited, but Ichigo took a longer time than she expected. She stood up and hit his head with the magazine placed on the table. "Hey, speak up!"

"Damn it, Rukia!" Ichigo suddenly shouted. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You! You're taking too long to respond!"

"Can't you see I'm having a hard time saying it?"

"I thought you said it doesn't really matter!"

"Well, for your information, it does matter for me!" he snapped.

"Oh?" Rukia folded her arms. "Are you sure? Because you just said it doesn't really matter."

"I didn't say it!"

"Yes. You. Did."

Ichigo grunted. Nothing really flows smoothly whenever he's talking to this midget. She always twists logic in every way that she wants. Where was the decency?

Ichigo turned silent for a while. Rukia just watched him—tapping her finger as every second passed.

"Hey," Rukia tried once again. The silence _must_ be enough to let this strawberry think _properly_. "So?" she asked.

"What?" He asked, completely forgetting what they were talking about. Most of the time, Rukia is right—everyone is right. Ichigo is stupid. His brain functions slowly. That's why he doesn't get things straight and correct. That's why he creates complications. Sometimes, Rukia would wonder if he didn't take classes about saying what you feel correctly to the right person at the right time; because apparently, he doesn't know anything about it.

"What was _nii-sama_'s question?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia's violet orbs. His scowl deepened; Rukia waited. "Promise me," he started; Rukia thought it was gonna be serious. "… That you won't laugh."

But, she did. Just as he expected. He hadn't even told her the question, she was already laughing.

Rukia tried to stifle her laughs. "Sorry… I." Snicker. "Can't help it." Snicker. "You totally sounded like…" Another one. "… a dork!" Rukia took a lungful of air and stopped laughing, finally. "Sorry," she said.

"Are you ready now?" he asked. Rukia nodded. "What's your relationship with Rukia?"

One.

Two.

Three.

Now, it's Rukia's chance to be slow.

A couple of seconds more.

Finally, Rukia asked, "Are you asking me, Ichigo?"

"Am not, midget. I just repeated Byakuya's question a week ago."

Rukia stared at Ichigo for an unbelievably long period of time. She couldn't make herself believe it. That was her _nii-sama_'s question? 'What was his relationship with her?' It was a serious question, yes. But Rukia believes that it was one of the easiest questions ever. She couldn't believe Ichigo is _that_ stupid. After all they have been through together, he still doesn't know? This is certainly not a laughing matter. Does she have to remind him all the time?

"Aren't we _nakama_, Ichigo?" she said. She hates it when she needs to say it.

"No, we're not," he said. "At least for me," he added immediately as soon as he saw Rukia's reaction.

At first, Rukia's face was full of different emotions. Shock. Disappointment. Confusion. Irritation. Anger… everything; as long as it's negative. She was almost sputtering nonsense; but in the end, she finally managed to shout, "What?" Then, she sighed to calm herself down. There was only one feeling that prevailed: sadness. Really…

"Let me explain," Ichigo said.

Rukia could not find the source of her energy so she decided to let her body sit on Ichigo's bed. She doesn't know what she should feel at that moment. She wants to get angry at him. After the things they've done together, they weren't _nakama_? Then, there's sadness, of course. Just when she thought everything's going well (except for Ichigo's weird actions these past few days), Ichigo's declaration suddenly greets her. Depression; this was worse than the feeling she had when Kaien_-dono_ died. However, there was this feeling she couldn't comprehend. It definitely was not joy because Ichigo needs some smacking right now. It is somewhere in between—something that made her chest pounce harder than normal.

"Well, you see…" Ichigo started; taking Rukia's sitting as a cue to start with his 'realization'. He is a person who has a hard time explaining things; he, himself, is aware of his flaw. He just hates to admit it because he knows Rukia would find a million ways to insult him again if he did admit his faults. "I know we're _nakama_; we've been together for a long time already. We've shared… happy and sad experiences together. But, when Byakuya asked me that question, an entirely new perspective opened before me." He paused due to the midget's grumble.

"Talk about new perspectives," she said.

"Can you let me finish, midget?"

"Why can't you just get straight to the point, Carrot-top? You're just making your brain suffer!"

"Shut up! I'm doing this so you'll understand!"

"Don't worry, my brain is far superior to yours! Spit it already!"

"Oh, really? You really think you're intelligent? Then, let me tell you that you're not _just _my _nakama_ anymore because I realized you're something far more important than that!" he shouted.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're far more important that just being my _nakama_!" he shouted.

"Did I hear you right?" she asked. "I'm more important than a _nakama_?"

"Yes, you are, you witch!" Ichigo fumed. "Now, can you stop saying that I'm a part of your _nakama_?"

"Why would I do that? I will still you call you my _nakama_ even if it's the same! There's nothing else higher than being a _nakama_!"

"What?" Ichigo paused. Did he hear her right? It was the same? As in, similar? The same? He looked at the shouting midget in front of him, but all he saw was the smoke coming out from her ears. She was angry and irritated at him. He didn't know why. "What's the same?" he asked to check.

"Nothing, you fool!" she shouted. Inwardly, she smiled. She couldn't help but shout all the words coming out of her mouth. She wasn't angry anymore. She was sure of it. She was actually… relieved. The reason behind it, she didn't know. Then, a smile slipped from her face, which was followed by a loud laugh. What Ichigo just said—whatever that is, she forgot—made her feel nice. She decided to forgive his stupidity for now. "Now, if I'm not your _nakama_ anymore, what am I to you?"

Ichigo just watched the witch change expressions. He usually cringes when Rukia is being bipolar but this time, it was actually nice. The permanent scowl on his face is definitely still there. But, he was relieved.

It was actually more than a minute when he finally heard Rukia's question. What was she to him? He asked himself. "I don't know," he said as he hunched on his chair, facing Rukia.

"What?" she asked once again. "What do you mean you don't know, stupid?"

"I don't know means I don't know," he said. "I don't know a word that could describe us."

"Don't you modern people have a term for this kind of relationship?"

"Actually… there is," he said. "But we're not at that yet," he immediately added when he saw Rukia open her mouth. He was sure she was going to say 'let's use that term' in a stupid kind of way.

"So… there's no term that could describe it?"

"Yeah."

Rukia sighed. She feels a lot better now. She didn't bother think about it thoroughly because whatever makes her happy should be as it is—just like Chappy. But, of course, Chappy still is above Ichigo when it comes to making her happy. She still has something to do about his stupidity one day. She stood up and stretched her arms. If Ichigo doesn't know a term to describe the two of them, it's fine. It's okay with her, as long as Ichigo doesn't act weird and distant anymore.

Ichigo, meanwhile, opened his notes and started doing his homework. At least, the midget stopped shouting and bothering him. This is enough for now. That might not be a nice way to tell her what he feels, but that's how he is. She should deal with it. A day would come that he could properly tell her what he wants to say.

"Well, I think it is okay," she said. Ichigo just smiled to himself. "But it would really be better if we have a term to describe us."

"Why don't you search for a word yourself?" Ichigo suggested. "Since you think you're smarter than me."

Rukia glared. He really doesn't know when to back down, does he? "Fine," she said. "Let me prove it to you."

And so, the search was on.

* * *

Yoush. This was kinda rushed xD No... it's not xD If it sucked, just tell me. I'm still planning to edit this when I find something.. something xD

I really believe that if Ichigo would gather his courage to admit his feelings, it wouldn't be mushy. He's not that kind of person.. YET. Mwhahahaha XD

Thanks for reading and waiting xD PLEASE REVIEW!

Okay.. on to the plan, I'm still waiting for more voters for the poll at my profile for my next project... so in the meantime, I would like to write some kind of a sequel to this. But that might be a collection of one-shots only. I'm still not sure. :P

Only one thing for sure: this is the last chapter. T-T If I disappointed some of you, I'm so sorry. The next semester would be starting next week in our university so I would be very busy. I had to finish this. T-T Or else, I wouldn't finish this. T-T My professors really kill us. They don't have pity on their students. T-T

Yah, so that's it, I guess. :P

A huge thank you for all those who put this on story alert, and those who reviewed the story. T-T This is my first time to receive a lot of notifications in my mailbox regarding this story... I was really touched... When the story got more than ten reviews, I was almost crying because of joy. So, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU :D :D :D

And yeah... why don't you join soulsnpirates dot com ^^ Thanks again. HUGS AND KISSES TO EVERYONE! 3


End file.
